Opposite Dragons
Opposite dragons are dragons which have opposite elements. These dragons cannot be bred with a basic dragon of each element, thereby requiring the use of hybrid dragons for breeding. Breeding Opposite Dragons Opposite dragons can be bred by using the dragon of the primary element and breeding it with any hybrid dragon that has the opposite element present. However, the hybrid dragon cannot be an opposite dragon. For example, to breed the Sandstorm Dragon, the player must use an Air Dragon and breed it with any earth hybrid except a Sandstorm Dragon or Dodo Dragon. The rule for breeding dragons with opposite elements is as follows: Opposite Dragon = Basic Dragon + Hybrid Dragon With The Opposite Element. This is an example of the rule using specific dragons: Blue Fire Dragon = (fire + cold hybrid) ---> Fire Dragon + Storm Dragon Opposite dragons have a significantly lower percent chance of being bred than the ordinary hybrid dragons, and are not guaranteed each time the player tries to obtain one. It will probably take multiple attempts before breeding one so it is suggested to not give up and to keep trying until one is bred. If trying to breed for an opposite dragon in the Epic Breeding Island or the Epic Breeding Sanctuary, the chances of receiving such a dragon, along with any other rare dragon, are raised. There is another method to breed opposite dragons, and it has a much higher success rate, but it can only be used to duplicate an already existing opposite dragon. The player and a friend can breed together a primary dragon with the other person's opposite dragon by using the Coop Breeding Cave. This method works by using the rule that when the elements of the parents can not produce any ordinary hybrid dragons, the result will be a duplicate of one of the parents, each one with 50% chance. In order for the combination to not produce any ordinary hybrids the parents must only have 2 elements which are opposites. Normally this doesn't seem possible, since primary dragons of opposite elements can not breed together, but by using an already existing opposite dragon it is possible. Breeding the opposite dragon with a primary dragon that is one of the elements of the opposite dragon, or with an other opposite dragon with the same elements. This is an example of using this method to get a Blue Fire Dragon: Blue Fire Dragon + Fire Dragon = Blue Fire Dragon or Fire Dragon Each parent has equal chance of being the one that gets duplicated, which gives a 50% chance that the child will be a Blue Fire Dragon, and a 50% chance of a Fire Dragon. Since the Fire Dragon only has 5 minutes breeding time, another attempt can be made just a short while later, and most opposite dragon have a primary dragon that they can breed with for very short waiting time in case of failure. Note that some opposite dragons may not follow the standard rules listed above, such as limited ones. Opposite Dragon Overview There are ten non-limited opposite dragons in the game currently: the Blue Fire Dragon, Frostfire Dragon, Sandstorm Dragon, Dodo Dragon, Plasma Dragon, Current Dragon, Malachite Dragon, Ironwood Dragon, Shadow Dragon, and the Mirage Dragon. There are also two limited dragons with opposite elements which are not considered opposite dragons: the Iron Blossom Dragon and the Thorn Dragon. The Light Rift Dragon and the Dark Rift Dragon used to be a part of this group, but as of the Roar of the Rift event, they are now Light Rift and Dark Rift respectively Cyclops Dragon, while requiring 3 elements to breed normally, Lightning, Water and Metal, only adds 2 of those, Lightning and Water to the breeding pool, since those are opposites, Cyclops Dragons can easily be duplicated the same way as opposite dragons. Use the toggle below to toggle between the different permanent opposite dragons. Breeding In The Rift Dimension Breeding an opposite dragon or a version of it with a trait within the Rift Dimension requires the necessity of finding a hybrid dragon with a third element, but does not require the use of the primary version counterpart to be in the breeding pair. For example, in the breeding locations outside of the Rift Dimension players may decide to use a Fire Dragon and an Ice Dragon to obtain a Blue Fire Dragon because the Ice Dragon brings a third element of water to the breeding combination. In the Rift Dimension players aren't required to use a primary counterpart and as long as both elements of the desired dragon is in the "breeding pool" there is a chance to obtain the desired [opposite dragon. Therefore, as long as the "breeding pool" has the fire element and cold element, there is a chance to obtain a Blue Fire Dragon or a Frostfire Dragon. Previously Hidden Dragons These opposite dragons were not shown in the market for a brief period prior to their release into the market, but were still breedable while not in the market. *Frostfire Dragon, Current Dragon, Dodo Dragon, Malachite Dragon, and the Ironwood Dragon. Notes *On December 19, 2012, all of the opposite dragons disappeared from the market, but could still be bred. **All of them reappeared in the market on January 14, 2013, when the "Bring 'Em Back!" event ended. *The Reindeer Dragon was an opposite dragon before the Metal Dragon was introduced. After the Metal Dragon's release it was no longer considered an opposite dragon, since the metal element became the opposite to plant rather than cold. This also changed how cold and plant boosts affected the earning rates. *All of the opposite dragons are recolorations, with slight differences, of their primary element dragon, with the exception of the Light Rift Dragon, the Dark Rift Dragon, the Iron Blossom Dragon, and the Thorn Dragon. **For example, the primary element of the Blue Fire Dragon is the fire element. The Blue Fire Dragon is a re-coloration of the Fire Dragon *On July 6, 2017, at the start of the Roar of the Rift event, the Light Rift Dragon and the Dark Rift Dragon no longer have opposite elements. *On June 27, 2013, all opposite dragons received a unique design of infobox that includes a "curtain" on either side of the box, with the exception of the Light Rift Dragon, and the Dark Rift Dragon. **The "Golden Hybrids" (hybrid dragons with gold print icons on their eggs) also share this unique infobox. *Before negative boosts were removed on August 7, 2014, opposite dragons were unable to be affected positively by a boost. **For example, putting a Fire Dragon Boost on an island with the Blue Fire Dragon on it, used to negatively affect the cold element, and positively affect the fire element, so it was unable be positively affected overall.